


Unnerving

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham finds Hannibal Lecter’s interest in him, his efforts to seek him out in Minnesota unnerving. Just what does he want?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	Unnerving

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Apertíf right before Will and Hannibal get out of the car to check out the files, making the life of the harried employee present all the more uncomfortable. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s enthusiasm for everything from this routine investigation to my company was unnverving. Neither the trailer nor the task ahead of us were particularly attractive. I’d done my best to be as unattractive as possible. Dr. Lecter had still shown up on my motel door with an egg scramble and unrelenting charm. I’d enjoyed both, much to my alarm. He’d even gotten me to laugh. Normally I had to force myself to smile. 

“How did you manage to do it?” I burst out. 

“Do what?” Dr. Lecter’s eyes were bright as an excited child’s anticipating fun. He was going to be disappointed. 

“Get a homemade scramble to me all the way in Minnesota.” He would have needed a kitchen nearby. “I didn’t think there was a motel in the area.”

“I’m staying with a friend. She has business branches in the area and was kind enough to lend me her kitchen along with her private jet.” All of this was said with a casual air. As if Dr. Hannibal Lecter rode in private jets owned by friends all the time.

“Why?” I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, not meeting his gaze full on. “Did Jack ask you to come? Really?”

“No. I’m here because both Jack and Alana Bloom asked me to look after you. I’ve only just met Jack, but I like him well enough to go a little above and beyond his official request. Alana is very concerned about you and she’s an old friend, so what concerns her concerns me.” Once again he fixed his bright, sparkling eye upon me. “I’ll admit I’m also curious. Curious about this investigation, how you will go about it, and I’m curious about you. This is my first time doing something like this, but I have a feeling time with you will be well spent.”

“It’s just a check into records.” I found myself avoiding looking at his face, his full, almost sensuous lips, and focused on his long fingers. Dr. Hannibal Lecter had a pianist’s hands, callused in all the right places from touching the keys. “It will probably be dull and routine.”

“Nothing will dull or routine at your side.” His smile grew a little wider. “This I am certain of.” 

There was a simplicity to Dr. Lecter’s words, a simple assurance which made me wonder if for all his sophistication, what he wanted from this outing might be equally simple. Most civilians were fascinated by police work and those involved with it. Dr. Lecter might be no different than anyone else in this. 

No, this didn't feel right. Fascination wasn't his motive, at least not fascination with police work. He’d sought out my company in particular, something which put me on my guard. 

There was always an ulterior motive for seeking me out, usually one I wouldn’t like. Especially with psychiatrists. It was just a matter of time before Dr. Lecter’s raised its ugly head, to speak in a voice I’d heard somewhere before. I didn’t trust charm. I’d shied away from Alana because I found her entirely too attractive and I could sense the curiosity beneath her friendly sincerity. She’d made things easier by keeping a professional distance between us which neither of us wanted to breach. 

Psychiatrists often regard me as an exotic animal. I’d gotten used to way they stared at me, the probing, almost greedy tone of voice with which they addressed me, even if I didn’t like it. 

Dr. Lecter’s curiosity felt different. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at me reminded me of a child at Christmas presented with a wrapped gift he couldn’t wait to open. I wasn’t sure about being a gift any more than I was about being an animal.

The image of Cassie Boyle’s body swam to the surface of my memories like an oily stain or perhaps the shadow cast by a stage. She’d been a gift. I couldn’t get away from that association, that her corpse felt almost as if it had been a gift left for the F.B.I. or for me. Dr. Lecter ought to be more wary of gifts just as he ought to be more wary of me. He could find himself in as much as danger as myself if he got too close to the crimes I investigated. 

Stop, I told my imagination. Today would not be exciting, no matter what Dr. Lecter anticipated. This was just a check into records, pipe cleaners in the area. There was nothing to worry about…yet.

At least I hoped so.


End file.
